Au nom de tout ce qui nous sépare
by Julindy
Summary: Rien ne les destinait à s'aimer. Mais la vie est une garce capricieuse et inconstante, qui n'a que faire du destin établit et de l'ordre naturel des choses. [Septembre 2017 - Collectif Noname]


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Premier texte depuis un bon moment, ridiculement court, mais je pense qu'il se suffit à lui même. C'est une participation au challenge de Septembre du Collectif Noname "Amour impossible entre deux opposés", avec comme question : "Une relation entre deux personnes que tout oppose est-elle vouée à l'échec ?" Personnellement, je pense que toutes les relations demandent de l'investissement et des compromis. Sans compter qu'en cherchant bien, on se trouvera toujours des points communs, aussi infimes soient-ils !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Ni Tony, ni Loki ne m'appartiennent. Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Jill Caplan.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Il avait toujours aimé le rouge, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Même tout petit, quand cet amour n'avait d'autre fondement que l'attrait instinctif d'un enfant pour tout ce qui brille. Il avait admiré la couleur cuivrée des carrosseries rutilantes, l'écarlate ostentatoire des chemises de soie, jusqu'à cette fascination morbide pour le sang. Même quand le rouge est devenu synonyme de flammes et d'enfer, jamais il n'avait pu s'en détacher.

Lui avait toujours préféré le vert. Le vert pastel, doux et innocent, loin de son esprit si sombre. Le vert printanier, le vert tendre et bourgeonnant, symbole de vie et d'espoir. Bien ironique pour un dieu du mensonge et du feu, destructeur. Même une fois son ministère déterminé, n'en déplaise à tous ces gens bien-pensants, jamais il n'avait cessé de se draper de soieries émeraude.

* * *

Il avait toujours cru en la technologie. Les équations mathématiques et les lois de la physique. Tous ces nombres, humble création humaine, et qui pourtant explicitaient tous les mystères insondables de l'univers. Il croyait aux machines, aux robots, et à tout ce qu'il pouvait créer de ses mains. Même quand ses propres armes tombèrent entre des mains ennemies et se retournèrent contre lui, il ne cessa jamais de vouer un culte au génie de l'esprit humain.

Lui avait toujours cru en la magie. Cette puissance occulte et insondable, imperceptible pour beaucoup mais pourtant comme une évidence pour ceux comme lui qui savaient. Une extension de lui-même, une exaltation palpitante de ses sens. Même quand la magie causa sa mise à l'écart de la cour d'Odin, jamais il ne renonça à cette part intrinsèque de lui-même.

* * *

Il avait toujours aimé la chaleur. Le soleil, l'été et ses températures caniculaires. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait construit sa villa en Californie. Il aimait les bouffés d'air sec qui lui balayaient la figure au volant de sa décapotable, et l'ardeur brulante et dévorante du métal en fusion. Même après avoir manqué de mourir, seul et perdu dans ce foutu désert, jamais il ne cessa de guetter avec impatience les premières lueurs de l'été.

Lui avait toujours aimé le froid. La bise glaciale et la blancheur étincelante de l'hiver. Une perfection silencieuse, calme et immobile, qui invitait à la contemplation. Il aimait cette nature mourante et pourtant si vivace, offerte au seul écho de ses pas, tandis que le vent froid du nord venait s'échouer sur son visage glacé. Même quand la glace de Jotunheim révéla l'horreur de sa peau et l'ampleur de la trahison, il ne trouva comme seul repos à ses tourments que le froid de l'hiver.

* * *

Il avait toujours vécu dans la lumière la plus éclatante, sous le feu des projecteurs. Fils prodigue du grand Howard Stark, génie précoce au QI extraordinairement élevé, pour devenir plus grand encore que l'illustre paternel. Il avait la reconnaissance, l'argent, la gloire. Il avait tout. Personne ne l'ignorait, et il ne pouvait faire un pas sans être arrêté par les fans, les journalistes et les paparazzis. Nul ne savait que parfois, il aspirait simplement à un peu de solitude.

Lui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre, celle où personne ne va de peur d'y perdre jusqu'à sa raison. L'ombre d'un paternel révéré, l'ombre d'un frère adulé. Il était de ceux qui œuvrent dans la pénombre, manipulent les mots et les secrets dans un dessein que lui seul pouvait voir. Et quand la réussite était grandiose, éclatante, c'était les autres qui recevaient les lauriers, la rançon de sa gloire, tandis que lui n'avait que pour unique satisfaction celle d'un travail bien fait. Nul ne savait que parfois, il aspirait simplement à un peu de reconnaissance.

* * *

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, avant. Ce n'était rien de bien grave, pourtant. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il dilapidait sa fortune à tout va, buvait à s'en rendre ivre mort, utilisait les femmes comme des jouets. Il avait fallu qu'il soit confronté à l'horreur pour qu'il regarde la vérité en face. Il avait trahi, il avait menti, il avait trompé. Il avait tout raté. Il avait fait amende honorable, tenté difficilement de réparer les conséquences de sa folle inconscience. Il aurait tout fait pour obtenir l'absolution. Et malgré lui, il était devenu Ironman, le brave héro sans peur et sans reproche, simplement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il était quelqu'un de bien, avant. Dévoué à son frère, à sa famille, et aux gens autour de lui. Certes, il aimait bercer les gens de promesses mielleuses et de paroles doucereuses, mais ce n'était que de la malice sans conséquence. Il avait fallu qu'il soit confronté à l'horreur pour qu'il regarde la vérité en face. On l'avait trahi, on lui avait mentit, on l'avait trompé. Il avait tout raté. Il avait hurlé, de colère et de dégout, juré par trois fois qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Avant de tracer sa route, vaille que vaille, inconscient de tout autour de lui pour ne plus souffrir. Et malgré lui, il était devenu le monstre, le dieu menteur, le traitre, simplement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

* * *

Rien ne les destinait à se rencontrer.

Rien ne les destinait à s'aimer.

Rien ne les destinait, tout simplement.

Mais la vie est une garce capricieuse et inconstante, qui n'a que faire du destin établit et de l'ordre naturel des choses.

* * *

Grâce à Loki, Tony avait pu comprendre que le monde n'était ni blanc, ni noir, mais d'une palette entière de gris. Il avait accepté sa part d'ombre, et l'idée qu'il n'était pas le héros des histoires. Il avait accepté le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, et fait pénitence. Il avait fait taire son orgueil, et contemplé l'humanité tout entière, partage infini et non plus murs infranchissables.

Il avait trouvé le miroir de son existence, l'inverse de ses peines et l'opposé de ses blessures. Il avait simplement trouvé quelqu'un pour le comprendre

Grâce à Tony, Loki avait pu apprendre la valeur d'une vie, perdue comme offerte, et le pouvoir d'un sacrifice. Il avait accepté sa part de lumière, et l'idée qu'il n'était pas le monstre des histoires. Il avait accepté le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, et fait pénitence. Il avait fait taire son orgueil, et contemplé l'univers toute entier, horizon infini et non plus fardeau insoutenable.

Il avait trouvé le reflet de son existence, l'opposé de ses peines et l'inverse de ses blessures. Il avait simplement trouvé quelqu'un pour le comprendre

* * *

Peut-être que pour une fois, la vie avait bien fait les choses…


End file.
